La Réponse
by Diane23
Summary: Quand Narcissa Malfoy vient retirer son fils de Poudlard, Draco refuse de la suivre, clamant qu'il ne partirait pas sans la 'réponse' de Harry Potter. Il s'enfuit dans la Forêt interdite. Harry va le chercher et lui donner sa réponse. Slash HD


Dédicace : Pour **Nekozumi**, parce qu'elle le vaut bien :-) Joyeux anniversaire en retard !

Cet OS a été créé à partir d'une collaboration entre Nekozumi et Duckpuppy dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans ma bio (au passage regardez les autres dessins, ça vaut le coup ;)). Le passage exact qui retrace l'image est souligné dans le texte.

OoO

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKRowling, le dessin à ses créatrices hyper douées et l'histoire à moi.

Ceci ne prend pas en compte le 6e tome de la saga HP, mais l'ayant lu j'avoue m'en être un peu aspiré sur mon point de vue de Draco, rien de grave je vous rassure. ;)

OoO

Je remercie également ma grande sœur, Dragonwing4 qui est gentiment repassée derrière moi (valait mieux, étant malade j'ai écrit de ces trucs O.o).

N/D (Note de Dragonwing) : Ah oué, je confirme, y avait vraiment des trucs qui valaient le coup d'œil quand ce truc m'est atterri pour la première fois entre les pattes. :P Enfin, j'y ai passé tout un après-midi, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

**La réponse**

Pour la quatorzième fois en une heure, sept minutes et des poussières, Harry soupira en fixant le devoir de Potions qu'il devait finir pour… eh oui, le lendemain, vous avez deviné. Il allait finir par regretter d'avoir réussi ses Buses dans cette matière, que devenir Auror soit son rêve ou pas.

Tapotant distraitement sa plume sur son bureau, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien rajouter à son essai sur les propriétés du millepertuis pour arriver à la taille demandée — soit une bonne quinzaine de lignes de plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà atteint —, quand il fut sorti de son intense réflexion par l'arrivée fracassante d'une Hermione essoufflée et échevelée, qui traversa la bibliothèque à si grandes enjambées que l'on pouvait presque désigner cela par un pas de course, faisant fi de l'indignation sans nom d'une Mme Pince choquée au-delà des mots. Cherchez l'erreur.

"Harry !" lâcha-t-elle en s'écroulant à moitié sur le plan de travail de son ami la fixant avec de grands yeux écarquillés. De quoi ? Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard et Préfète-en-chef, brisaient toutes les règles de la bibliothèque en quelques secondes à peine ! Ce devait être la fin du monde. Vraiment alarmé, Harry se redressa vivement, envoyant généreusement sa chaise embrasser le parquet pour d'émouvantes retrouvailles.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voldemort attaque ? Les cachots ont explosé ? Hagrid s'est fait dévoré par une Manticore ?"

"Non, c'est…" Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de réussir à lâcher en quelques souffles saccadés : "Malfoy… Sa mère est venue le chercher, elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête ses études, qu'il vienne avec elle se mettre à l'abri de la guerre, elle n'écoutait personne, ni Snape, ni Dumbledore, ni son fils. Elle a voulu le traîner hors du château et Malfoy… il lui a jeté un sort, Harry ! Il a crié qu'il ne quitterait pas Poudlard tant que… tant que tu ne lui aurais pas répondu. Et il a jeté un sort à Snape ! Et il s'est enfui dans la Forêt Interdite !"

Tout en essayant d'analyser ces nouvelles données quasi-irréelles, Harry tourna machinalement la tête vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Dehors, malgré un ciel assez dégagé, le vent soufflait et… la nuit tombait. Il reposa aussitôt les yeux sur Hermione, qui hocha solennellement la tête.

"Il est dingue !" s'écria brusquement Harry. Avisant une tête blonde les écoutant avec attention, il lança : "Denis, occupe-toi de mes affaires s'te plait !" Et il sortit de la bibliothèque en coup de vent, Hermione sur ses talons, sous le nez d'une bibliothécaire au bord de l'apoplexie.

Ils avalèrent couloirs et escaliers à grandes foulées, zigzaguant entre les élèves se rendant au dîner, filant sous le nez de Rusard et ignorant ses rugissements furieux. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le Hall, le regard de Harry tomba immédiatement sur Narcissa Malfoy, en pleurs, dans les bras d'une Minerva MacGonagall se voulant réconfortante.

"Harry ?"

Il se retourna et remarqua que Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna avaient rejoint Hermione. Harry secoua la tête.

"Pas cette fois. C'est entre moi et Malfoy." Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry le coupa aussitôt. "Je suis un grand garçon, Ron." assura-t-il avant de sortir par les portes grandes ouvertes sous le regard de tous les élèves assemblés pour le dîner, ignorant les professeurs qui tentaient de le rappeler.

Resserrant sa cape autour de lui pour se protéger du vent frais de février, il partit au pas de course vers la masse sombre de la Forêt Interdite. Harry se souvenait de la 'réponse' qu'il devait à Malfoy.

_Accoté à une fenêtre quelconque d' un couloir peu emprunté, Harry contemplait l'horizon d'un air pensif. Un bruit de pas lui fit brusquement tourner la tête._

_"Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lâcha-t-il d'un ton clairement ennuyé._

_Le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas, mais s'arrêta devant lui. Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement gominés en arrière, son uniforme impeccable et sans un pli, ses chaussures cirées, Draco Malfoy, héritier du nom — puisque son papa avait été chaleureusement embrassé par un détraqueur — dans toute sa splendeur. Non, attendez un peu. Retour en arrière. Les chaussures, l'uniforme, les cheveux. Oui, c'est là, juste en dessous. Il manque comme un truc. Un détail vaguement important…vous savez, l'expression snob qui fait monter le nez et le menton de quelques bons millimètres, vous regardant de haut _— _il faut dire que déjà, naturellement, il avait l'avantage avec son foutu mètre quatre-vingt._

_Harry haussa un sourcil devant l'expression neutre, fade, presque maussade de son rival des sept dernières années. Et en plus il ne lui répondait pas. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait chopé la grippe et qu'il lui tombe dans les bras, tiens._

_"Maaalefoy !" répéta-t-il d'une voix chantante ironique._

_Cette fois-ci il obtint une réaction : un éclair de mépris dans les yeux d'acier._

_"Est-ce que tu me hais, Potter ?"_

_Harry fut certain d'avoir été la victime infortunée d'une hallucination auditive. Qu'est-ce que Dobby avait mis dans le sandwich qu'il avait pris en guise de déjeuner ?_

_"Pardon ?" _

_"Tu m'as très bien entendu, Potter." répliqua Malefoy, peu désireux de se répéter._

_"Mais… qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" demanda Harry, profondément perplexe devant cette question inattendue._

_"Réponds à la question, **Potter**, c'est tout." exigea Malfoy, acide, articulant bien chaque mot et insistant sur son nom._

_Harry prit quelques minutes de réflexion, fixant le blond pensivement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait._

_"Je hais Voldemort. Je hais Peter Pettigrow. Je hais Bellatrix Lestrange. Et je hais aussi sans doute une grande partie des Mangemorts parce qu'ils sont tous pratiquement cinglés quand on y regarde bien. Mais non, toi, je ne te hais pas, **Malfoy**."_

_"Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?"_

_"Pardon ?"_

_"Potter." gronda le Serpentard, excédé._

_"Excuse-moi d'être étonné que tu me poses ce genre de question aussi subitement et sans explications." répliqua Harry, commençant également à se sentir un brin énervé._

_"Réponds !" Cette demande, non, cet ordre, avait été lancé d'un ton sec, mais Harry crut y déceler une note de désespoir. Ce fut sans doute cela qui le convainquit de répondre, comme le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin qu'il était :_

_"Je ne sais pas. C'est complexe. Je suppose qu'avant je te méprisais, pour tout ce que tu faisais quand ton père était vivant, suivant ses traces comme un mouton docile." Malfoy serra les dents, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être comparé à un mouton ; mais il resta muet, attendant la suite. Et cela convainquit Harry de continuer. "Mais maintenant tu as gagné mon respect et ma compassion, je suppose. Ne te rebiffe pas, Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas dit 'pitié' ! … Si les choses avaient été différentes, nous serions sans doute devenus amis la première _— _non, deuxième _—_ fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés." Il haussa les épaules. "Je crois que ce qu'il y a entre nous deux est trop compliqué pour être analysé."_

_Le blond l'avait fixé quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître au tournant du couloir, ignorant l'appel de Harry qui aurait bien aimé savoir ce que cela signifiait._

_Et il l'avait su. Le lendemain._

_Il sortait de Botanique. Blaise Zabini était le seul Serpentard a avoir pris le niveau ASPIC de Botanique. En sortant il l'avait agrippé par le bras et entraîné derrière les serres sans que qui que ce soit ne le remarque. Harry s'était laissé faire, sachant que Zabini ne tenterait rien contre lui et que s'il se donnait la peine de lui parler c'est que cela devait être important. Et puis, avouons-le, il avait espéré en apprendre plus sur le comportement bizarre de Malfoy. Il ne fut pas déçu._

_"Potter. Il paraît que tu ne hais pas Draco."_

_Harry lui lança un regard en biais. Dis comme ça, cela paraissait stupide._

_Zabini soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains._

_"Lui non plus. Il pense la même chose et même bien plus. Et par la Barbe de Merlin, si tu pouvais lui faire comprendre que tu ne vas pas le bouffer s'il veut te parler, ça m'arrangerait bien ! J'ai autre chose à faire que jouer les intermédiaires..."_

_Et il s'en alla. _

_Vraiment intrigué par cette affaire, Harry n'en avait parlé ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. C'était peut-être stupide. Après tout, cela aurait pu être une ruse de Malfoy à son détriment. Mais il pensait qu'il avait changé, et il pensait aussi que lui, Harry, l'avait compris._

_Le Serpentard avait toujours révéré son père, acceptant chacune de ses décisions, faisant de son mieux pour lui plaire et suivant toutes ses consignes à la lettre. Et puis Lucius Malfoy était mort. Un détraqueur s'était retourné contre lui au beau milieu d'une bataille : son esprit avait été aspiré, son corps transpercé par le maléfice perdu d'un Mangemort. De nombreuses personnes avaient assisté à la scène. Malfoy ne portant pas le costume de Mangemort car ne faisant pas partie des attaquants _— _il était l'un des invités du bal, sans doute celui qui avait abaissé les protections magiques, permettant ainsi aux Mangemorts d'entrer sans que les Aurors ne soient immédiatement prévenus _—_ et le bras portant sa Marque ayant été réduit en poussière par le maléfice, il avait été impossible de prouver son appartenance aux partisans de Voldemort, surtout avec les relations haut placées de la famille._

_En voyant le visage pâle d'émotion mais vierge de larmes de Draco quand il avait appris la nouvelle, en le voyant enfouir ce même visage dans les bras de sa mère tremblante, Harry avait compris, avait cru comprendre. Draco Malfoy avait toujours désiré obtenir l'amour de son père. Il avait été jusqu'à ignorer l'amour évident de sa mère pour obtenir celui inaccessible de son père. _

_Alors ce jour-là, après sa discussion avec Zabini, Harry avait coincé Malfoy dans une salle désaffectée et il lui avait dit ça, qu'il comprenait. Lui aussi avait toujours fait de son mieux pour obtenir l'amour des personnes qui l'entouraient, même si pas dans le même camp._

_Et Malfoy, les bras croisés devant la poitrine et le nez en l'air depuis que Harry l'avait coincé, perdit toutes prétentions. Il fixa Harry, à la recherche de toutes moqueries cachées. Il sembla qu'il n'ait rien trouvé, car il lui livra son cœur._

_C'était tout à fait inattendu. Harry paniqua un instant, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse erreur en jouant encore une fois le Gryffondor au bon cœur._

_Draco s'était avancé. Droit sur lui. Un pas après l'autre. Harry avait reculé de la même manière, jusqu'à toucher la porte auquel il faisait dos. Et Malfoy avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à face. Proches, très proches, **trop** proches. Ce fut ce que constata l'esprit paniqué de Harry tandis que le rapace à langue de serpent le plus terrifiant qui soit lui fondait dessus._

_Deux bras encadrèrent sa tête, une mèche blonde lui chatouilla l'arcade sourcilière, un nez se colla au sien, et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, légères comme un papillon._

_Et puis tout disparut. Malfoy fit un pas en arrière, généreux le pas, comme pour laisser à Harry assez d'air pour se remettre de sa surprise._

_"Et **ça** Potter, tu l'avais compris ?"_

_Et avec une délicatesse qui surprit Harry _—_ enfin, du moins dès qu'il eut récupéré assez de neurones fonctionnels pour la remarquer _—_, il l'installa sur une chaise pour dégager la porte, et sortit._

_Cela s'était passé le matin même. Depuis, il ne l'avait pas revu. Il avait simplement croisé Zabini dans un couloir désert et en avait profité pour lui demander s'il était sûr que Malfoy n'avait pas mangé quelque chose de bizarre au petit déjeuner, s'il ne consommait aucune substance illicite une fois planqué dans les toilettes, ou s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Le Serpentard l'avait regardé de travers et avait simplement répondu : "Draco va très bien, mais toi, tu ferais mieux de passer chez Pomfresh, Potter."_

"Très bien, très bien, c'est vite dit. Il est dingue, oui." grommela Harry pour lui-même en approchant rapidement des silhouettes de Hagrid, Dumbledore et Snape qu'il avait repérées à la lisière de la Forêt.

"Professeurs ?" lâcha-t-il en se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

"Ah, Harry. Nous nous apprêtions à aller chercher Mr Malfoy. Tu te joins à nous je suppose." dit gentiment le directeur, son étincelle malicieuse bien en place.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Snape tenta de s'y opposer mais Dumbledore lui assura tranquillement que "Harry est un grand garçon". Le grand garçon en question retint un sourire ironique et écouta les instructions.

"Nous allons nous séparer — oui Severus, même Harry. Dès que vous le retrouvez, envoyez des étincelles vertes et restez là où vous êtes ; si vous avez un problème, envoyez des étincelles rouges. Nous ne poursuivrons pas les recherches après 21 heures — ce qui nous donne de la marge et je suis sûr que nous l'aurons trouvé d'ici là."

Harry hocha la tête comme les deux autres. Instructions basiques.

Ils se séparèrent donc, prenant chacun une direction vers le cœur de la forêt, leurs baguettes — ou leur parapluie rose, au choix — levées pour éclairer leur chemin, appelant régulièrement le fugitif d'une voix claire, mais pas assez forte pour se faire prendre pour cible par les prédateurs de la forêt.

Luttant contre la flore, faisant fuir la faune, Harry grommelait ou jurait entre ses dents entre deux appels. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà croisé un ou deux sombrals, qui avaient dû s'approcher de lui à cause des égratignures que lui avait infligées une ronce tenace, et une demi-douzaine de Botrucs, dont un lui avait balancé avec enthousiasme — cadeau de la maison — une créature ressemblant à un croisement entre un singe mutant et une grenouille obèse, avec une pustule écarlate de toute beauté clignotant au milieu du front et une adorable gueule pleine de petites dents aussi coupantes qu'un rasoir. Le pauvre Clabbert s'était pris un coup de baguette qui l'avait renvoyé à l'expéditeur dans un grand bruissement de feuilles et de protestations indignées, Harry ayant trouvé avoir déjà assez d'égratignures pour ne pas avoir en plus à supporter une morsure, même si elle était donnée avec beaucoup d'amour. Et cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'il cherchait.

"Je rêve ! Mais où s'est fourré Malfoy ? Il a peur de cette putain de forêt, il a pas dû aller bien loin… normalement."

Et il avait fait bien attention de vérifier qu'aucun groupe d'étincelles n'illuminait la forêt, donc personne ne lui avait encore mis la main dessus.

Commençant à se sentir sérieusement sur les nerfs lorsque l'idée de se faire choper par un centaure lui traversa l'esprit, Harry finit par déboucher dans une clairière. Assez petite certes, mais assez grande pour permettre une trouée acceptable dans la frondaison des arbres. Harry eut une bouffée d'espoir. Si Malfoy s'était arrêté quelque part, ce devait bien être dans une clairière non ?

Et en effet, une silhouette était accroupie au centre, sa tête blonde éclairée par les rayons de la lune croissante, pivotant en tout sens, clairement effrayée. Elle leva vivement sa baguette en l'apercevant, mais Harry s'avança et son visage fut également éclairé par la lune. Se détendant, mais combattant visiblement toute expression de soulagement, Malfoy se redressa.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête en fuyant dans la forêt, Malfoy ?" lâcha Harry en s'avançant, toute idée de lancer des étincelles oubliée. "Tu hais cet endroit depuis notre première année. Tu en as une trouille bleue."

"C'est le seul endroit où ma mère ne serait pas venue me chercher." répondit aussitôt Draco, sur la défensive. "Et je n'ai pas la trouille !"

"Quand je l'ai aperçue, ta mère pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule du Professeur MacGonagall et était bien incapable de venir te chercher, où que tu sois." répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux, ignorant la seconde phrase puisqu'ils savaient tous deux que c'était parfaitement faux.

Il y eut un petit silence tandis qu'Harry atteignait enfin le Serpentard. Ce dernier le fixa avant de dire :

"J'étais sûr que dès que tu serais prévenu tu viendrais me chercher, en grand protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin que tu es." Il avait clairement ajouté ce dernier commentaire pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il avait besoin de qui que ce soit pour le protéger.

Cela fit sourire Harry. Un sourire franc découvrant ses dents blanchies plus que de réel par la lumière de la Lune. Et Draco resta à le fixer, figé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait un si beau et si franc sourire, et c'était surtout la première fois que Harry lui souriait tout court. De quoi exiger un arrêt sur image de l'auteur, le temps de se régaler les yeux, non ?

"Allez viens Malfoy, on rentre." lança Harry, cassant l'instant mais gardant le sourire, un sourire en coin rassurant.

Harry se tourna vers le chemin par lequel il était venu et se figea. A l'ombre des frondaisons, un centaure les fixait, arc bandé, flèche pointée vers eux. Draco suivit son regard et agrippa inconsciemment le bras du Gryffondor.

"Il est seul." murmura Harry à son camarade d'infortune. "Je l'immobilise, tu cours vers la gauche."

Draco hocha la tête. Le centaure fronça les sourcils et tendit d'autant plus son arc, s'apprêtant clairement à lâcher sa flèche. Harry fut plus rapide : il lui lança vivement un sort, mais n'attendit pas de voir s'il avait fait mouche. Il courut à la suite du Serpentard qui avait repéré le chemin de gauche qu'Harry avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. D'après le bruit qu'il entendit néanmoins, Harry supposa que le centaure avait été touché. Il se demanda un instant à quoi ressemblait un centaure immobilisé par un maléfice de Saucisson. Ca ne devait sûrement pas tenir debout. Il imagina ensuite combien la communauté des centaures de la Forêt serait furieuse d'apprendre que l'un des leurs avait été attaqué par magie par un élève de Poudlard. Gloups.

Bref, pour le moment il courait à la suite de Draco comment ça, pourquoi 'Draco' et pas 'Malfoy' ? vous croyez que c'est le moment de poser des questions aussi… stupides ! gagnant quelques bonnes égratignures au passage. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela se termina brusquement. A quelques mètres devant lui, Draco fut soudainement éclairé par la lune, annonçant une éclaircie dans la frondaison, et il s'arrêta et se retourna vivement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de freiner, il lui fonça dedans.

Ses bras se refermèrent automatiquement autour de la taille de Draco, le rattrapant alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière pour regagner son équilibre et Harry suivit le mouvement. Ses chevilles entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de froid et humide. Harry baissa les yeux, et se rendit finalement compte d'où ils avaient débouché…

"… le lac !"

"Non, je ne pense pas." répondit Draco. "C'est plus petit. Mais il doit y avoir un passage souterrain entre les deux."

"Ah." fit simplement Harry en promenant son regard autour d'eux. En effet, l'étendue d'eau était plus petite et cernée d'arbres. Il remarqua même de l'autre côté une silhouette d'un blanc immaculé baignée par la lumière de la lune. Draco suivit son regard.

"Une licorne."

Ils la fixèrent silencieusement tandis qu'elle buvait, avant de relever le museau. Ils eurent l'étrange impression qu'elle les fixait ; puis elle eut un brusque mouvement de tête qui fit étinceler les rayons lunaires au bout de sa corne. Elle disparut finalement dans la forêt derrière elle, et Harry et Draco se fixèrent. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ses bras de la taille du Serpentard. Il s'empressa de le faire, ne voulant pas le froisser, et revint sur la terre ferme. Alors qu'il se baissait pour ôter ses chaussures une par une de façon à en retirer l'eau et à sécher ses chaussettes d'un petit sort ma foi bien pratique, il ne remarqua pas l'expression blessée qui passa fugitivement sur le visage de Draco. Le Serpentard se reprit cependant aussitôt et suivit son exemple.

Ils décidèrent de faire le tour de l'eau, choisissant une direction les rapprochant du château grâce au sortilège de Pointe au nord. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et s'accroupit pour cueillir une fleur jaune.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" râla Draco pour la forme.

"C'est du millepertuis, on a un essai de potions à écrire dessus et je l'ai pas fini. Ca pourrait p't'être me servir."

Il porta la fleur à son nez et la renifla, essayant de détecter une odeur spéciale.

"C'est un antidépresseur."

Harry leva un regard surpris sur Draco.

"Oui, je sais."

"Je crois que j'en aurais plus besoin que toi." grommela le blond, recevant en réponse un regard perplexe. "Laisse tomber et viens."

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Draco releva brusquement les yeux quand une lumière qui ne provenait certainement pas de la baguette de Harry le frôla en passant devant lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement en suivant des yeux la lueur qui faisait le tour de Harry, lequel ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, jouant avec la fleur et la respirant distraitement.

"Merde !" lâcha vivement Draco en arrachant la fleur des doigts du Gryffondor pour la balancer sans cérémonie dans le large étang. Sans un mot, Harry marcha tout droit vers la berge et pénétra dans l'eau pour récupérer la fleur. Draco se précipita avec moult éclaboussures et tenta de bloquer son avancée en se plantant devant lui.

"Arrête ça, Potter ! C'est pas du millepertuis ! Le millepertuis fleurit de juillet à octobre. C'est du sepertuis ! Ca embrume l'esprit et attire les..." Une lueur lui passa sous le nez. "... fées incandescentes."

Harry ne répondit rien, mais son visage était vide d'expression, ses yeux à moitié fermés, et sa baguette tendue devant lui frôlait presque la surface de l'eau dans lequel ils étaient maintenant enfoncés jusqu'aux genoux. Trois fées incandescentes dansaient autour d'eux, traçant des chemins de lumière dans les rayons lunaires qui passaient à travers les branches des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes ; le vent se bornait à soulever les pans de leurs capes qui n'étaient pas imbibés d'eau. Désespéré que Harry ne reprenne pas ses esprits, Draco plaça sa main sur sa nuque et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

"Bordel Potter, réveille-toi ! Tu me dois encore une réponse ! Je la veux avant de rentrer, cette foutue réponse, Potter ! Tu m'entends ! Je t'aime, Potter ! Debout !"

Et pour conclure cette déclaration… enflammée — ahem, sans mauvais jeu de mots — Draco tendit le cou et embrassa à nouveau Harry. Un peu plus qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres, cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Harry bouger contre les siennes, Draco recula et leva les yeux vers les émeraudes un peu embrumées qui le fixait finalement.

"Je rêvais quand tu me disais "je t'aime" ?" lâcha Harry d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais le faible rougissement de Draco était assez révélateur pour ne pas nécessiter quoique ce soit de plus.

"C'est à ça que tu veux une réponse ?" demanda Harry, chancelant vers la terre ferme sur laquelle il s'affala. Les fées incandescentes tombèrent l'une après l'autre dans l'eau du lac, formant un petit nuage de vapeur qui ne tarda pas à disparaître à son tour.

"Merde." réalisa-t-il soudain. "Les étincelles. J'ai oublié les étincelles. Quel con. Snape va me tuer… enfin, s'il l'apprend."

Harry leva sa baguette en l'air et, dans un sifflement, un bouquet d'étincelles vertes s'éleva bien en hauteur au dessus d'eux, les éclairant d'une lueur surnaturelle.

Draco sortit de l'eau à son tour, lentement. Mais il ne s'assit pas à côté de Harry, il resta debout face à lui. La lumière de la lune dans son dos, son visage était indéchiffrable.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et leva les yeux sur son ex-rival.

"Depuis quand ?" Face à son mutisme, Harry précisa : "Depuis quand tu m'aimes ?"

Draco laissa passer un long instant de silence avant de comprendre que tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu, il n'apprendrait pas non plus ce qu'il désirait savoir. A contrecœur il dit alors : "Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que ça a été progressif. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à la mort de mon père. Ma mère voulait que je pense à me marier. Bien sûr, Parkinson était hors de question."

Le père de Pansy Parkinson avait été reconnu comme Mangemort et envoyé à Azkaban lors de la même attaque où Lucius Malfoy avait perdu la vie. La famille Malfoy, sa réputation sauvée de justesse, ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'unir à une famille dite de Mangemorts. Question de sauvegarde des intérêts.

"Alors j'ai regardé les filles et je me suis rendu compte que je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mon père m'avait toujours laissé entendre que Pansy serait mon épouse, donc… et remarquons aussi que les filles de mon année à Serpentard ne sont pas des top models. Et non seulement je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais elles ne m'intéressaient pas. C'est toi qui m'intéressait, Potter. Il n'y avait que toi pour me faire réagir après la mort de mon père. Alors Blaise m'a coincé et m'a tout mis sous le nez." Il émit un reniflement agacé en se souvenant de cet épisode, et surtout en remarquant le sourire amusé de Harry.

Le Gryffondor se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé aux garçons. Les filles, oui, mais pas les garçons."

Draco crut que c'était sa réponse et se tendit, levant le nez avec une arrogance feinte pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

"Ma famille moldue, qui m'a élevé, jugeait les homosexuels comme… anormaux. Pas que ça me touchait, étant donné qu'étant sorcier j'étais deux fois plus anormal ; je ne faisais donc pas attention à cette discrimination sexuelle, mais je suppose que c'est resté. J'ai été choqué au-delà des mots en découvrant que Dean et Seamus étaient ensemble. Ron a dû m'expliquer de A à Z l'homosexualité sorcière après quelques gifles pour me sortir de mon état de choc." Harry, lui, rit à ce souvenir. "Mais ça n'a jamais changé ma vision des hommes."

Draco garda le regard fermement détourné. C'était clair, Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire…

"Alors je suppose que tu dois vraiment avoir quelque chose de différent."

"Pardon ?"

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, l'un choqué et plein d'espoir, l'autre pensif et amusé.

"Harry !"

Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent vivement la tête. Une grande et large silhouette s'avançait vers eux d'un pas pesant, arbalète à la main. Hagrid vérifia rapidement qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave. Au moment où son inspection finissait, Snape arriva à son tour et ignora Harry, se concentrant sur Draco. Dumbledore les rejoignit peu après et sourit à Harry en tapotant son épaule. Il fronça juste un peu les sourcils.

"Il n'y a pas une odeur de sepertuis ici ?"

Les deux autres adultes levèrent le nez et reniflèrent brièvement l'air avant de hocher la tête de concert. Ils posèrent un regard inquisiteur sur les adolescents. Harry se racla la gorge, lançant un regard de connivence à Draco.

"Disons simplement que j'ai trouvé ce qui remplirait la quinzaine de lignes qui manquait à mon devoir sur le millepertuis."

Dumbledore sourit, Snape fronça les sourcils, et Hagrid les poussa gentiment vers la sortie, leur rappelant qu'ils **ne voulaient pas** faire une rencontre avec des centaures.

"A ce propos," dit Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation, "j'ai rencontré un centaure en mauvaise position dans une clairière. Le pauvre ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui lui était arrivé."

Harry eut un sourire en coin en remarquant le clin d'œil discret qui lui était adressé.

Ils sortirent bientôt de la forêt et Snape accepta enfin de lâcher Draco, rejoignant Dumbledore pour lui parler d'eux seuls savaient quoi. Saisissant l'occasion, Harry hâta le pas et rattrapa le Serpentard, qui tourna brièvement la tête pour le fixer avant de reposer résolument son regard devant lui.

"Avant que nous ne soyons interrompus, je voulais te dire… que c'est réciproque."

Draco tourna si vite la tête qu'Harry s'étonna qu'il ne se démette pas une ou deux vertèbres. Ils échangèrent un regard, mais les mots "Tu te fous de moi ?" ne franchirent jamais les lèvres du Serpentard. Harry s'en assura d' un baiser bien placé. Il esquissa un sourire mutin et pressa le pas pour rejoindre les trois hommes devant eux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Hall, il était plus de huit heures et demi du soir. Le dîner était fini depuis bien longtemps mais Mme Malfoy était toujours là, ses larmes enfin séchées, debout d'un air digne aux côtés du professeur MacGonagall, qui avait semblé préférer rester auprès d'elle.

Mère et fils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence un long moment, avant qu'elle ne craque finalement. En deux pas, elle serra son enfant dans ses bras, tremblante.

"Ne refais pas ça. Ne refais **jamais** ça."

Draco hésita mais répondit à l'étreinte de sa mère.

"… Il n'y a pas de raison. J'ai eu ma réponse."

Et Harry détourna soigneusement le regard, tentant de retenir un sourire.

Peine perdue.

* * *

Voilàààààà. Et oui je m'arrête là ! A vous d'imaginer la suite. ;) J'espère déjà que ça vous a plu. :D

Encore une fois : joyeux anniversaire en retard Nekozumi ! et continue à nous faire rêver grâce à tes dessins. ;)

J'oubliais de préciser : le sepertuis et les fées incandescentes sont une pure invention de ma part pour coller au dessin de Nekozumi et Duckpuppy, mais pour le reste, le millepertuis est une plante médicinale reconnue et le Clabbert provient des "Animaux fantastiques de Newt Scamander", petite encyclopédie de la faune du monde HP bien pratique.


End file.
